


Ferly

by nefarious_irusu



Series: One-Word Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crushes, Cynical, Cynicism, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Misery, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, One Word Prompts, One-Sided Attraction, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Pining, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Underage Masturbation, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: There was something endless and ferly about him, but it drove the boy into a tantric spin.





	Ferly

There was something endless and ferly about him, but it drove the boy into a tantric spin. Late nights with eyes squeezed shut hard enough that his head began to hurt, his hand aching from moving back and forth. He would breathe out slowly, his free hand sliding down his chest and stomach until it reached that little dip between his hip bones- _you’re perfect_ , would whisper a voice that wasn’t his.

He had watched from afar as Viktor’s silver locks tumbled to the ground in violent tufts, waterfalls sliding down his cheeks and dripping onto the locker room floor. Yuri inhaled sharply as Viktor locked eyes with himself in the mirror, a trembling hand holding up a detached ponytail of hair. _Go to him,_ whispered a voice he pushed away. He couldn't- he _wouldn't_.

He drew himself further and further away, until he could look at Viktor with something that felt more like a fire in his gut than his insides melting from lava spillage, and he tried to turn his heart as cold as the ice they met on. He was irrelevant in every way- but it still cut deep when his enclosure worked, Viktor seeming to ignore him each day. _You’re a child, and he is an adult,_ the voice returned, _you didn’t have a chance anyway_.

But the voice wasn’t there during those split-seconds when Viktor all but flew across the ice, his lips landing on those of a man who shared Yuri’s name. The fire scorched him, then, and he began to melt once more. The chill of the rink could not cool the flames as the crowd roared in applause and only served to fan them further. Yuri gripped his phone so hard that the case cracked, storming to the locker room and walking back to the hotel without waiting for Yakov.

It hurt, his hand burning as he wrapped it around his cock. Despite the acid rising in his throat, he couldn’t help but feel more lust than loathing. He pumped himself thoroughly, coming onto the hotel sheets in thick spurts before falling back against the pillows. _You’re disgusting,_ came the voice again. _So disgusting,_ it repeated as Yuri surged upwards, barely making it into the bathroom before spilling his lunch into the sink.

“I hope we can be friends,” said the quiet voice to his right.

Yuri’s head snapped up, convinced it was only the voice in his head mocking him again. But instead, he found the pig seated next to him on the bench at his home rink. He had almost managed to forget that he was there, an infiltrator of Yuri’s only place of peace. But, there he was, with a hopeful expression and wide eyes, waiting for Yuri to respond.

“Don’t hold your breath,” Yuri scoffed, rising to his feet.

Yuuri called after him, but Yuri was already shutting the locker room door behind himself. In the mirror, he stared at the pale reflection of flaxen hair and viridian eyes. A cautious hand reached up to take a lock and swirl it around the index finger, fanning it back out over his shoulders after a moment. On the day that Viktor had chopped off his hair, Yuri had decided to grow out his. 

“Are you going to cut it?”

Viktor’s voice was stiff and loud, sudden enough to make Yuri jump out of his skin. Exhaling shakily, he shook his head, watching Viktor’s reflection move into the frame of the mirror with his.

“No. Why would I do that?”

Viktor shrugged, expression blank. “For a change.”

Yuri curled up his lip, feigning nonchalance. “Then why did you cry when you cut yours? It wasn’t the sort of change that you wanted?”

Not an ounce of surprise flickered across Viktor’s face, leaving Yuri no less than defeated. “I didn't cut my hair for me, at the time. But I think you already know that.”

Yuri shrugged, shutting his eyes so he didn't have to stare at either reflection taunting him. “What do you want from me?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Viktor replied calmly. “But I won't, because we both know you'll lie.”

Yuri felt his cheeks burning with shame, and he opened his eyes to find them pinkening in the mirror. “Go back to your pig,” he spat, as fierce as he could manage with his insides cracking to pieces.

“You could come, too,” Viktor murmured.

“I'd rather die than breathe the same air as you idiots.”

Viktor smirked before his reflection moved from the frame of the mirror. “Be sure to tell yourself that as you're moaning my name later tonight.”

For once, Yuri wished terribly that the voice had come from inside his head.


End file.
